the many quarrals of akatsuki and muah
by Warrior-of-the-Flames
Summary: A stupid funny like spasm of me while nashiki is out on a ANBU mission 3
1. Chapter 1

The many quarrals of Akatsuki and me

"Zoe!" nashiki called (if you read my other you would already know nashiki is my character)

"Yes….?" I called looking up from my origami crane throwing down in disgust for the 123rd time

"How do u do a crane?!?!" I exclaimed as she easily picked up one of my pieces of origami crane that I made and failed horribly at.

"Ahhh" I said I had been skipping a step

"Zoe I'm going on another ANBU mission and…" nashiki was rudely interrupted by yours truly

"nashiki but u just got back from one and u said you'd train me!" a tad of whine in my voice

"I know I know but we can't have u running around without a trained ninja.." again interrupted by me. (again)

"NO PLEASE NO I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH NARUTO AGAIN!!!!!" she screamed shivering at the thought of what happened last time.

"Well then do u have a better idea?" nashiki folded her hands

"Ummmmm…….." I thought out load

"They may be crazy but I have an idea.."

"Is it better than naruto?"

"Hopefully….."

"I'll take take as a yes!" and I happily finished packing

Change of scene

"this looks somewhat familiar nashiki…."

A sly smirk appeared on Nashiki's face one which I didn't quite catch

"here we are" she said as we approached a stream

"o my chicken cheese Nashiki here of all places? THERE ALL FREKIN' BOYS AND THERE OUT FOR JINJURIKINS LIKE YOU!!!!"

"you forget I'm still a member of them"

"fine…." I said in a pout

"good"

And with that she opened the door.


	2. te chpter in which im at akatsuki

Te chapeter in which I am in akatsuki (with all the freaks who inhabite it)

This is deticated 2 Cold Heart Girl for revewing my first story! SHANK U!!

"Here we are" nashiki smiled

"NASHIKI ARE YOU OUT FREKIN MIND IM FROM A PARRALELL UNIVERSE!!! (there are sort crazy) she said in a whisper I fanticly said.

"WERE NOT CRAZY!!! " Zetsu screamed from bellow

(thinking to myself "SHIT HE HEARD ME!!!!")

"I'sent that right zetsu?" zetsu said

"yes zetsu that is right" zetsu said in a higher voice to himself

turns to nashiki "IS THAT NOT ENOUGH PROOF?!?!"

(nashiki thinking to self " maybe this wasent such a good idea…" )

"ZETSU WAT THE HELL ARE U SCREAMING ABOUT HMM??" a rather unwanted voice screamed out.

"IM NOT THE ONE SCREAMING DIEDARA U ARE!!!!" Zetsu screamed back.

"OWW SASROI WAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HMM??!?!"Diedara screamed (again)

"that was for bieng stupid and for using abreviasion that sound retarted" Sasori said rather qasually

"humm I agree sasori" last but not least the leader finaly spoke (he keeps stealing my ideas! The leader thought to himself WHY WHY??)

"hey wheres everyone else leader?" nashiki said

"missions…" the leader trailed off

"LEADER WAT ABOUT OUR PLAN TO KILL NASHIKI AND GET ZOE AND OOF!!" Diedara was kicked in the gut by everyone in akatsuki tat was present.

"umm… ill pretend I didn't hear that… anyway bye zoe" nashiki said rather oddly

"bye nahsiki!" I hugged nashiki as she poofed away

(thinking to myself " I wonder if I can out run these freaks… better not.. o well")

and with that nashiki is gone and zoe is now with akatsuki (pray 4 me)


	3. KISAME STOLE MY CHEESEITS!

KISAME STOLE MY CHEESE-ITS!!!!!!!!! (THE LEADER DISAPROVES OF STEALING CHEESE-ITS)!

"KISAME WHERE HELL ARE ME CHEESE-ITS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed

"umm umm umm umm umm umm umm I eat them um um umm" kisame umm-ed

"KISAME YOU FREKIN THAT WAS THE LAST BOX OF CHEESE-ITS AND I HAVENT GOT ANY ALL WEEK!!!!!" I grabed his shirt and flung him across the room

"owwy I is to be hurting" kisame moaned

"IM NOT HEALING U EITHER" I stormed off

"sniker sniker" sasori, diedara,itachi,and leader stood in the kitchen hearing her

" I WIN!!" the leader stated 2 do a jig

" stupid its not done shes coming back hmm" diedara wondering why the hell he betted on kisame

"hehe that's just like imouto san " itachi quietaly snickered

"KISAME ASS OVER HERE NOW!" I screamed pointing next to me

"fine fine.." he said shuffeling over

"u and me are going 2 go shopping!" I said like a girly girl (WHICH IM NOT!!!!)

"anyone want anything?" reffering 2 the people who (thought) they where hidden

"ZOMG HMM!" diedara fell down

I sweat drooped

"ok.. well anyone want anything?"

"CAKE"

"PIE"

"WORLD OF WARCRAFT"

"IRON CHEF"

"CHEESE-ITS"

All of akatsuki glomped me at the same time

"ummm… ok….pulls out list and adds all those things 2 it (also adds hides cheese-its from kisame)

"come on kisame!" pulls him out while skipping

"help me…" kisame mumbeld

blouder lifts up and me and kisame are gone

"ZOMG THAT WAS FREKIN FUNNY!!!!" Tobi rolled on the floor laughing SO hard

"TOBI WAT THE HELL ARE U DOING HERE!!!" all of akatsuki screamed pointing and accusive finger at tobi

"what do you mean zetsu san ive been here scince Nashiki droped zoe off you guys just engored me!"

tobi goes and sits in the "know one cares about me corner"

"ok…." Leader: 0,o

With kisame and Zoe

zoe skips happily look in windows using the bank account that leader gave kisame WAY over doing it "he he this is so much fun 2 write"

"uhh zoe I think this is enough…" kisame said from the large amount of bags from video game stores, mac stores,nintendo stores (yes nintendo) and grocery stores.

"NO now we go buy a tv!"

"NO NO NO NO!" kisame said crying and running back and forth in chibi style.

"He he" I just said and skipped along into te tellivision store

sigh

"we're backk!" I called from the beginning of the "hideout" (EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT IT!)

"ZOMG" tobi said pointing at all the shopng bags and (of corse) picking something from the bottom making everything fall down on kisame (ps this is like the fun with akatsuki tobi whoes ZOMG I cant do, Aura can! (realy well!))

"o ya itachi I found crispy outside" I said handing off his "bunny"

"CRISPY" itachi dropped his laptop and hugged his bunny breaking the laptop in the process and deleting all of his data on world of warcraft (HE NEVER SAVED AND HE WAS LIKE LEVEL 11d BILLION!!!) (stupid ass onii chan sweat drops anyway back 2 the story!)

"SHIT!!!!" itachi screamed running 2 his laptop and crying

" U DIDN'T SAVE!" I screamed at itachi

"NO"

"STUPID!!!"

sniker sniker

Akatsuki was laghing at the massive pile o' shopping bags upon kisame

The tobi runing around screaming "ZOMG" at wat I bought

And me and my onii chan screaming at each others/ making faces

And with that the chapter tis over.


	4. Te leaders birthday PART UNO

The chapter in which it is the leaders birthday PART UNO (hehe I'm already laughing)

Oih sorry everyone A LOAD OF FREKIN homework this week, and many test other wise this would already be done XD sorry! ( aw well as some annoyances)

Previous week

"I want pie"

" idc"

I want piE!

DIEDARA LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE IM DOING HOMEWwORK TRYING 2 WRITE A FANFICTION AND STUDYING 4 LIKE 15 TESTS!!!

IDC I WANT WIM WANAN WILL WOU WOE!!!

(I had stuffed his clay pocket thingy down his trought)

Hehe

I was whistleing in my room while making origami and turning it into a mobile (origami such as cranes that I can now make, balls, little paper kimono girls,ect.) when something rather large came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder

"EEP!" I screamed and hit the "attacker" meanwhile sitting on my origami mobile

"aw man it took me a week and I was almost done…" (considering all the anoyences… also I had already started on it when I had come 2 akatsuki)

"oops" sasori shrugged

"so wat u want?" I asked in a voice suggesting I was slightly ticked off

"well it's the leaders birthday tomorrow…." Sasori casualy told me

"so you want me to set everything up, get presents, make the cake, and plan a fun filled day?" (I've done this many times before)

"How'd you know?" he asked gaping

"I'm magic" I said (my usual comeback)

"Here's wat you need 2 to you need 2 get the leader out of the house for 1 day, can you do that?"

"yes.."

"take everyone with you ESPECIALY tobi"

"why…"

"JUST DO IT" a devilish tooth smile appered on my face

"eep" sasori let out as he ran from the room the way a scorpion/dude guy would run

I whipped out a pencil and paper 4 what was needed 4 the party

"leader! We've got tickets 4 iron chef" kisame said trying to get leader out of his office

"ZOMG" he said in a tobi-ish fashion and ran out the door not even waiting for anyone else

everyone sweat dropped including me who was stading out of sight but close by

As everyone scurried out the door I closed it behind them

cracks fingers lets get to it

With akatsuki

"YES IM SO HAPPY!!" the leader cried running around everyone weaving in and out huggin and thanking everyone.

"don't mention it..?" kisame put in a reply rather oddly

"HEHE"

sweat drop

This is going to be a longgggggg day

With Zoe

Alrighty the cakes going, the stremers are hung up, the banner is hung up,and ballons will be made tommorow morning. I need presents. I said to myself as I nodded at the progress I was making.

Considering how he ran out of the door when they menchioned iron chef I suppose I should get him iron chef related objects…

That's what ill do i said as I walked out of the kitchen to get my little fox coin purse (ideally like naruto's I've named mine but of corse I wont tell unless u ask)

I picked it up, put the cake In the frezer and when out the door

With akatsuki

"were is the place leader?"

"right up here"

How does he know that?!??!

With Zoe

I had just come back from buying presents and party games when it turned to night

Im bushed and with that I went to my room and slept .


	5. The Leaders Birthday NUMERO DOS!

The Leaders Brithday NUMERO DOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( I don't know how to say "part" in Spanish…. sweat drops)

Zoe- Yosh! Is me! Hi. I am going to try and finish this story soon, and start another! I will try to do 2 stories at a time. I also may start doing fishigi yugi or FY:GK or bleach or… you get the point (XD) anyways so who gets 2 say disclamer this time? Its leaders b-day so he dosen't have to.

Leader- yay!

Everyone- ZOMG LEADER SAID YAY!

Leader- sweat drops

Zoe- annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyways I chose.. Itachi

Itachi- mumble mumble (has not been lisenting, just playing WOW because he lost all of his data.)

Zoe ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi- ZOMG WAT!!?!? falls over

Zoe – SAY THE DISCLAMER!!!!

Itachi- Zoe does not own anything in naruto or any of the songs (if there are any) just the plot, Nashiki, and well herself

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!

With Akatsuki

"ERG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the leader shouted at no one in particular

"well I guess that's what we get for killing ppl to get to the frount row, hmm" Diedara hhhhmmmmmmm-ed

"ERG!!!!!"

"leader are youz ok?" tobi poked him with a stick

"NO POKEING WITH A STICK TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!" the leader flipped out (XD) at tobi

5 minutes later….

After the leader was done killing tobi ( metaphoricly ) and every one step on tobi as the walked past, the leader had an idea.

"ZOMG BEST IDEA EVA!!!!!!!" the leader scremed

"what..??!!?" everone replied, exept for tobi who was still on the ground

"DISQUESES!!!" the leader screamed (again)

15 mintues later…

After leader gave out disguises and everyone put them on, everyone was either a girl, and old person (guy or girl) or a seeing eye pet of some sort.

So once again, they were allowed in, and this time actually stayed were they were, and whatched.

With Zoe

I was icing the cake, wraping the presents, and lisineing to my ipod (which is the new ipod nano in the green color 3)

I was humming along to the music, and after I finished the cake and presents, I set up some party games, and random things ( I had bought party hats, and would make akatsuki wear them, then take a picture and download it onto the internet.. MUAHAHA!!!!!!!)

I also thought of what we would eat other than cake, so there was chetoos (idk how to spell XD), chips (lays of corse!), and MANY cans of pepsi (WOO!).

There was also pizza on its way right now, so everything was ready.

So, with that I called deidara (he was the only one who had practical things like a cellphone) and told him everything was ready, then hung up and looked around for deidara's camara (both picture and video, because my parents suck and wont give me either TT)

With Akatsuki

Diedara flet his phone vibrating and told the others he'll be back, and walked outside to take te call.

"DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoe screamed into the phone ( I do that to everyone, just ask my friends 3)

"I suppose that means ur done, hmm?"

"yup"

"se ya soon hmm"

With that he hung up, whent pack inside and nodded to everyone.

And with that this chapter is ova.


End file.
